


drunk on the good life

by liesmith



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: FakeHaus, M/M, two grown men cuddling on the vinewood sign its fine dont fall off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>james was an asshole, lawrence had decided, but at least adam came to save him</p>
<p>or, alternatively -- </p>
<p>grown men cuddle on the vinewood sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk on the good life

They were grown goddamn men.

Why did they play nose goes when it came to stake-out missions?

Lawrence was the loser for tonight, glaring out towards the Los Santos city-lit streets. It would be one thing if it was a warmer night, but there was a chill in the air and he was not suited to cold. Unless he was bundled up somewhere warm, under a million comforters, with something warm to drink. Or even a warm laptop on his stomach; helped heat up anyone in a pinch.

Except he was in just one of his flannels and jeans and even the heat in his car wasn’t enough to keep him warm, idling in a side street as he watched the bar across from him. He didn’t even remember why he was here; he, in all honesty, wasn’t sure if this wasn’t just a running joke to get him out of Adam’s apartment. Which, if you asked Lawrence, he stayed in the apartment no more than any of the others. Every time he came over, someone was sprawled on the couch, and someone on top of them. He didn’t know how Adam dealt with any of them; Lawrence loved the crew, bless their hearts, but they were goddamn _annoying_.

He stretched out in his car, propping his elbow on the car door and leaning his cheek against a half closed fist. James said the guy had dark hair and a goatee, but didn’t say what the guy did _wrong_. Lawrence should have known better than to just accept his nose goes fate, but the apartment was kind of lonely without Adam there. He could only play bullshit racing games for so long, drunk or not, before he wanted to throw the console out the balcony doors. So instead he was staring at the bar doors, one hand curled around his phone as he counted down how long he had to stay. A half-hour seemed too little, but an hour seemed too _much_. The more he went over it, the more he settled on his deduction of James fucking with him, and the less Lawrence wanted to be here.

He didn’t even bat an eyelash when his passenger side opened and someone slid in.

“You look bored.”

“Well, you know. It’s boring when you get lied to.”

Adam gave a small twitch of his lips in what Lawrence presumed was an almost smile, giving a shrug under his coat. “You shouldn’t believe everything James says. What’s that saying? Grain of salt?”

“Yeah, well, I thought I knew better,” Lawrence grumbled, settling down in his seat and pouting like a child, looking over at Adam, “what’re you doing here, anyways? I thought you were busy helping the A-H crew.”

“We finished up early. Turns out, they overlooked a lot of the security and thought it was a lot worse than it actually was. It’ll be an easy job for them; they don’t need me, or any of us like they thought.”

“So you came to bother me?” Lawrence tilted his head, glancing over at Adam, who merely shrugged.

“Think of it as entertainment for however long you really decide to continue letting James win.”

“Annoying,” Lawrence started to pout again before Adam reached over, patting his head for a moment in his awkward Adam fashion. He tilted his head up, brow raised at Adam, “yes, emotionally-stunted father figure?”

“Oh, God, _don’t_. We could spend days on our daddy issues combined,” Adam gave the barest smile, more then his twitch from a few minutes ago, “c’mon, let’s head somewhere else.”

“Please tell me it’s somewhere warm.”

_“_ Yeah, since you asked so nicely,” Adam patted his shoulder next, “we can go back to my place, unless hanging out at the Vinewood sign is not warm enough for you.”

They seemed to _always_ go to the sign, but… there was something still magical about sitting up there, watching the city. Lawrence sighed, caving.

“Sign it is,” Adam grinned, flicked Lawrence’s cheek, and buckled up as the other started the car’s engine and pulled out of the side street. The drive to the sign was surprisingly easy; the cold made people hide away, Lawrence guessed. He parked as close as he could to the hillside, climbing out a bit reluctantly. Besides him, Adam stood, arm winding around his neck.

“C’mon. Which ‘O’? First or second?”

“I hate you for this,” Lawrence replied, grudgingly starting the winding climb up to the sign. Adam was behind him, mostly to fuck with Lawrence. Every so often he’d push at Lawrence’s ass, telling him to go faster, or just throwing out jabs about how Lawrence needed to exercise more. It was _so_ fucking annoying. Lawrence eventually got to the sign, swatting at Adam’s grabby hands as he tried to push him again.

“Quit that!”

Adam laughed, rounding the second O and starting the climb up. Lawrence glared at him and followed after, huffing slightly as he climbed to top. With Adam there, it was slightly cramped, and Lawrence merely let one of his legs dangle over Adam’s, carefully leaning back on his hands.

At least the city looked nice from up here.

“Why do you let James get to you?”

Lawrence paused, eyes unfocusing for a minute before he quickly shrugged. What kind of question was that? James got under everyone’s skin; was it really that noticeable with Lawrence? He frowned, looking away.

“I don’t.”

“If you say so,” Adam murmured, laying a hand on Lawrence’s thigh and giving a squeeze, “I won’t push if you don’t want to acknowledge you let James fuck with you.”

“You’re doing it right now, you know.”

“Am I?” Adam tries to look shocked, placing a hand against his chest. Lawrence scowls. Adam grins.

“You’re the worst,” Lawrence murmurs, leans over, and kisses Adam so he shuts up. Adam just grins _more_ against his mouth but returns it, gives Lawrence’s bottom lip a teasing bite before pulling away. He leaned a little closer to Lawrence, bumping their foreheads together and then their noses, which made Lawrence scrunch his up in return. Adam just gave a small smile, letting an arm wind around the others waist and tug Lawrence even closer in the cramped space.

“The worst,” Lawrence makes sure to drill in the point, turning his body closer to Adam’s and lidding his eyes. Adam merely shifts on the ‘O’, holds Lawrence a little closer, and plops his chin on the others shoulder. Lawrence tilts his face into Adam’s hair, sighing out softly.

He was warm now, at least. Irritated, but warm. It was a small win in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i was out of the rpf game... i thought i left it in the dust.... then i mass consumed funhaus because i had to catch up on almost everything and now i've become trapped in the den of sin again
> 
> feel free to yell @ me about fucking up any gta stuff cuz im That out of the fandom loop i only know fakehaus from fics! my bad. my biggest bad


End file.
